Used tissues, tea and tears
by Dreamydays
Summary: When Raven falls ill, Beast Boy is the only one left to look after her. Whilst Robin is on a romantic getaway with Starfire and Cyborg is looking after his niece Beast Boy discovers just how tough Ravens life is.
1. Volleyball and Sarcasm

Teen titans does not belong to me and all that jazz

enjoy!

Raven coughed for what seemed the billionth time. Why did she always manage to catch a cold in summer? Robin and Star were flirting with each other, whilst Beast Boy and Cyborg were 'playing' volleyball right next to her. She was reading a book on spells that was beginning to get boring. The ball bounced off the wall and hit her leg. Hard. "I am going to burst this ball if you don't stop hitting towards me. It's making my headache worse." She said grumpily, pressing her fingers on her forehead. "Jeesh Rae! Can't you just heal yourself or whatever? Or at least take some cough syrup?" He asked picking the ball up. Raven ignored his whining and looked back at her book. Beast Boy mumbled something insulting and just asked Cyborg for another round of volleyball. 1-2-3-4 The next morning was hellish. Beast boy and Cyborg were screaming at the TV hoping it would turn on without having to find the remote. Robin and Starfire were going to Paris as Robins treat to Starfire. It wasn't as if she hadn't been spoiled enough. Raven's cold had got worse and she was sneezing by the minute. "All i wanna do is watch Iron Man. So budge up. Plus I'm the sick one so I have privileges" Raven sniffed. "We can't reach the remote though" Cyborg said hoping for some sympathy. Beast Boy looked like he was going to cry. "Cyborg it's right next to you" Raven said not moving a muscle. "It's to far away Rae! He'll never be able to make it!" Beast Boy cried dramatically. Raven sighed and finally gave up. She shuffled back to her room sniffling as she went.

Yeah! So that's the first chapter! I'm not that great at writing fanfic so please don't hate me! Comments and constructive criticism would be appreciated! Thank you! Also I'm new to and I can't change the title!


	2. Books, bed and jokes

I do not own Teen Titans Enjoy! She could hear Starfire's childish laugh as Robin walked past holding their suitcases. Their relationship had been extremely repetitive over the last few weeks. Robin would take her out on a date, almost get the guts to propose to her, mess up, then he'd buy something to make up for it, and try to propose again. It was extremely tiring if you saw these events on a daily basis. Raven had a pounding headache and buried her head into her duvet, she knew it wouldn't help, but she'd do anything to block Cyborg and Beast Boy out. The door slammed behind Robin and Starfire as they said their goodbyes. All Raven wanted to do was sleep, but the echoes of annoying laughter were driving her insane. "I'll brew myself some tea" Raven decided, anything to stop her from hearing 'yo mama' jokes. She walked to the kettle and saw Cyborg practically on the floor crying with laughter. "You guys are so immature!" Raven sighed, eyeing the hysterical Beast Boy. They both ignored her and carried on. "Well, yo mama so fat she broke the stairway to heaven. BURN!" Cyborg could barely breath by the sounds of it. "Do I have to sis?" Cyborg asked down the phone "But-b-but I'm doing something important this weekend" Cyborg bit his lip, hoping his sister would buy it. By the sounds of it his sister didn't buy it. "Sorry guys my sister is going to Hawaii this weekend" he said, looking down at the floor. "And your point is?" Raven said, sipping at her tea. "I have to look after my niece, Klara" he said, annoyed. "Seriously dude! You gonna bail on me, we were gonna have a game marathon!" Beast Boy crossed his arms grumpily. "I wish I could stay but I do not wanna get on the bad side of my sis" Cyborg quaked with fear. "It's not till this weekend anyway! We got plenty of time bro" Cyborg sat down next to Beast Boy. The next two days seem to pass quickly. Raven spent most of her time in her room, either asleep or reading. She would pop into the sitting room occasionally to boil herself some tea or get something to eat. Before long Cyborg was beginning to pack for his journey and Beast Boy was starting to beg. He did not want to be stuck at the tower with a sick Raven. For all he knew in a couple days he could be dead. "I've got to go BB I'm gonna be late I'll see you on Monday" he shouted, and slammed the door. Beast Boy peeked round Ravens door. "So...how's life?" Beast Boy whispered. "Why are you here?" Raven said her voice raising in volume. "Just wondering if you want anything for that cold of yours... Some chicken soup, tea, medicine?" He said quietly. Raven heaved herself out of bed and pushed him out into the hallway. "I guess that's a no for the chicken soup then" he shouted. Again thank you for reading this! Constructive critsicsm is appreciated! 


End file.
